The present invention was developed for use in connection with oilfield pipe, such as heavy joints of drill pipe and well casing that are commonly stored on pipe racks. These pipe joints are tubular, cylindrical, commonly 30 feet in length and weigh hundreds of pounds. The invention will be described herein in connection with such pipe. However, it is anticipated that the invention may find application in other environments where heavy pipe joints are temporarily stored or are being conveyed.
Typically, oilfield pipe is rolled onto, and often stacked, on parallel, elongate, spaced apart pipe racks. The end joints are usually blocked from rolling off the ends of the racks by wooden wedges or chocks. However these chocks can fail if a joint rolls over them and gets loose.
Another problem arises if pipe joints are being moved around with a forklift. They can easily become unbalanced and loose.
There have been many injuries over the years to oilfield personnel working around the joints of pipe, due to the joints “getting loose”.
Therefore there still exists a need for a viable device which can help in better controlling pipe joints.